


Midnight Conversations

by TheRareKaysenGrant



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, maybe more? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/pseuds/TheRareKaysenGrant
Summary: Nick just wants to go home, a customer makes him stay at work just a little longer than planned(I don't know how to summary.)





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



> This came from a prompt: pickles and pillows. Though... It's more pillows that pickles. 
> 
> I tried. Effort was made

Cognac eyes watch the clock as the numbers seem to blink at his teasingly, the time between one minute and the next seeming to take an eternity. ‘As soon as that reads midnight, I’m free for the next three days. Only one more minute,’ Nick thinks, leaning against the small barrier. The squeak of sneakers against the linoleum floor drags him out of his thoughts. A customer rounds the corner, setting his stuff on the black belt with a sigh. Slightly annoyed sapphire eyes meet his eyes, a smile being shot his way. He blinks for a few seconds before his brain kicks back into gear and grabs the first item he can get his hands on. A jar of pickles.

“Did you, uh, find everything alright?” Nick questions, forcing himself to focus more on the items rather than the man in front of him.

“Mostly. Picking out a pillow, the white one not the one with Rexy and the Indominus on it, and finding a suitable pillowcase was the hardest part. Why do they only make the cool shit for kids? Adults like dinos too!” The customer explains, running a hand through his already ruffled brown hair and drawing a chuckle from the one behind the register.

“Probably because they expect adults to be too mature for dinosaurs. I can tell you were determined enough to find one though. I didn’t even know we still carried that pillowcase.”

“Yeah, I was lucky to even find the one with Moe on it. It was hiding in the back, and it was the only one left. That just meant I had to get it. Not as good as Owen and his raptors, but a lot better than anything plain colored. Combined with the other pillow, it’ll fit right in.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Your total is $28.22,” Nick replies, watching him pay for his things. 

“Thank you for listening to me rant about the unfairness of dinos. It just took me forever to find that pillowcase.”

“No problem. Have a good night,” he tells him, handing over the back with a smile.

“You too, Nick,” the man replies before seemingly disappears.

He blinks for a moment, trying to figure out how the stranger could’ve possibly known his name. Shutting off the light above his register, the realization hit him. ‘He read my name tag.’

**Author's Note:**

> This looks so much shorter here than it did in Word... Oh well


End file.
